How They Came To Be
by fromthebooth
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda meet at Shiz, and have mixed feelings for one another. But they become Elphie and Glinda, and their feelings evolve. Gelphie.
1. 10 years before Shiz

1**Author's Note:**_** This is my first real Gelphie fic, and I'm pretty excited about it! I really hope everyone enjoys it as much as I know I'm going to enjoy writing it!**_

10 years before Shiz-Galinda

Galinda Upland, of the Upper Upplands, was only 8 years old when her mother contracted the disease. No one knew what it was, or why it happened. They just knew that it killed.

Her father couldn't bear to tell her that her mother was dying, so he just made sure they spent as much time together as possible, trying to give his daughter wonderful memories to have for the rest of her motherless life.

They would sit out at the lake, Mrs. Upland watching as Galinda splashed and played in the water, smiling up at her mother every so often. Mr. Upland would tend to his wife, even though they had servants for that kind of thing. Galinda would run in, and her and mother would talk about little things Galinda did all day. They would sit until sunset, chatting and laughing.

Galinda knew that her mother was sick, but she didn't know what was wrong. But she was still allowed to talk to her, and play with her, so that must mean she was alright. But then, one day, Galinda's father told her that her mother had to stay in bed from now on. She could no longer walk. So, Galinda took to playing in her mothers room. She would bring her dolls, and they would dress them up together. They would have their little chats, but now, Mrs. Upland got tired fairly easily, and Galinda would have to leave as the nurse's they hired would give her medication after medication.

Soon, Galinda wasn't allowed to play in their anymore. She was only allowed to see her mother at bedtime, when they would talk about what Galinda did that day. But she was never allowed to stay long enough to tell her mother everything, she always got tired before that.

Every day, the time they spent together got shorter and shorter, and the list of medications Mrs. Upland had to take got longer and longer.

When she got to spend less time with her mother, Galinda took to playing with other children that sometimes came to visit. She became somewhat of a social butterfly, making up for her mother's absence.

It was only a week before her 9th birthday when she saw some men carrying something out of the house. Her father was watching from the door, tears in his eyes.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Galinda had no idea what was going on, she had never seen her father cry before.

Mr. Upland looked at his daughter, searching for the words. "My dear...sweet little Galinda. Your mother...has, passed on." And he sunk onto the steps of their grand entrance, and wept silently.

"Daddy? She's not...she can't be! She still there! She's just upstairs! She's sleeping!" Galinda ran up the stairs, tripping and hitting her knee on the marble. She ignored the pain and kept going, limping heavily the rest of the way.

She burst into her mothers room, finding the carefully made bed, and a rose placed in the middle. She jumped onto the bed, tearing at the flower. She tore the pillows off the bed, and threw them around the room, tore the sheets off, and threw them into the hall. She did all this without making a sound.

Then, she sat in the middle of the bed, head in hands, and bawled. She was screaming at times, but the only words anyone could understand were, "Please don't leave me."

Galinda had been closer to her mother than any other child she knew. And without her, she felt hopelessly alone.

GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

10 years before Shiz-Elphaba

"Father? What are we doing out here?" Elphaba's father was dragging her through some strange, uninhabited forest. He had not said a word to her since they left their home, where he had only said one thing.

"Bring nothing."

He didn't answer her question, just kept searching the ground, and scowling at his map. He was muttering to himself. Something about "stupid Quadlings".

He laughed aloud when they walked into a large clearing, and dropped his things to the ground. He then turned, and explained to his daughter.

"This is an old Quadling tradition. If there is something they do not approve of about their child, or kin, or anything else, they bring them out to this clearing, and leave them for a few days. They have nothing but water, and themselves. They say that they come back...changed."

Elphaba was confused. After all, she was only 8 years old! "Is there something you want to change about yourself father?"

"Not me stupid girl! You! I can't stand your hideous skin for one more day!" Frex glared at her skin ferociously before turning away, pulling things out of his pack.

Tears stung at Elphaba's eyes. They literally stung, due to her water allergy. Her father had never been so blunt about his dislike of her before. She had loved him. Admired him, worshipped him even! He explained what would be happening, how long she would be there, the details of everything. But all she heard was the bitterness in his voice. As he tossed her a few water bags, and said nothing but "I hope your different when I get back." She sank to her knees and cried her eyes out.

Her entire life had been devoted to pleasing her father, working for the love she thought she had gained. And without it, she felt hopelessly alone.


	2. 5 years before Shiz

1

5 years before Shiz-Galinda

13 year old Galinda Upland had been an emotional wreck after her mother died. She had refused to leave her room for weeks, and didn't leave the house for almost a year. And when she finally did leave the house, she had refused to get close to anyone. She had no real friends, not even the ones she had before. She put herself away from the rest of the world, not wanting to lose another person she loved.

That all changed when she was 11 years old, and met Marcy. She had tried so hard not to be friends with the girl, but their personalities clicked in such a way that can only be described as fate. Marcy was the first person she was friends with, and thanks to her Galinda began to open up more, and she reverted back to being a social butterfly.

They became the closest of friends, not one night going by that one of them wasn't sleeping over at the others house. They would stay up late, talking about boys and make up. All the silly little things that girls talk about. They confided their darkest secrets in one another. Everything was as good as Galinda could ever imagine it to be.

That is, until Marcy got sick. Galinda knew what was wrong before Marcy had the heart to tell her. The frequent visits to the doctor, the way her friend seemed to tire so much more easily. The sickness was the same as her mother had, and although it was getting more rare for people to get it, Marcy just came into contact with someone who had it.

Surprisingly, when Marcy told Galinda, Galinda didn't cry. She knew it was coming days before it happened, and expected to cry, but she didn't. Instead, she pulled her friend into a hug as the other girl cried, and Galinda sat there, feeling numb.

That feeling didn't go away. Over the next few months, as Marcy slipped closer and closer to death, Galinda felt numb. When they told her that it was her last chance to say good-bye, she went in, and laughed with her friend as if everything was normal, but they both knew that it was the last time.

She felt numb at her funeral, as they lowered that cold, impersonal box containing her best friend into the ground. She felt numb as her father held her hand on the ride home, and she felt numb sitting in her bedroom for hours afterward.

She found herself wandering down the hall, into the room where her mother died. And for a second time, she found herself screaming, and tearing the room apart. Everyone in the house came running, but they all halted in the doorway, giving her the time that she needed. And for those short minutes, she no longer felt numb. All she felt was bitter, unrelenting pain. And then, she slipped back into numbness, slipped into unconsciousness, and fell to the floor, slamming her knee for a second time.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEG

5 years before Shiz-Elphaba

13 year old Elphaba Thropp sat in the cold dark room, in complete silence, knowing that her mother was dead. Nessarose was born, and everyone was worried about her legs, and no one noticed her mother, with her blank eyes, empty of everything. The grip she had once had on Elphaba's hand was now slack. The only thing that was keeping her had up was Elphaba, holding desperately to it.

She had never forgiven her father for what he had done to her. Without him to impress, she had tried so hard to become close to her mother, and now she was gone.

She had already lost her father, in a sense, and now her mother was gone. Really gone. The pain of it did not set in until her father looked up, and noticed his wife wasn't moving. He ran to her side, shoving Elphaba out of the way, not noticing when she smashed her arm into the end table, bending it at such an odd angle that she knew it was breaking before it happened.

He ignored her screams of pain, yelling at her to be quiet, as he tried foolishly to wake his permanently sleeping wife. When he finally realized that she was never to wake again, he fell to the ground, hands in the air, crying out to the Unnamed God.

Elphaba did the best she could to tend to her arm by herself, because over the next few days everyone was more focused on the funeral service than her, and by the time they finally got her to a doctor, it had been too late, and she was told she would never be able to use it again.

But Elphaba, never one to listen to authority, regained some of the use of her arm. She was never able to write with her right hand again, And she couldn't straighten it all the way, but if she was careful, one would never notice that it was different than the other.

With no one to love, and no one to confide in, Elphaba took to caring for her sister. She never really loved her sister, not until much later in life. But she did come to care for her, a little. Mostly she acted as her mother would have, teaching Nessa the things she needed for life, helping her learn to use her wheelchair, and stopping the other children from teasing her.

One would have thought that she loved her sister, but honestly, after her mother died, she stopped feeling at all. She was incredibly numb, for a very long time.


	3. Shiz

1

**Author's Note:**_**I know that I've been keeping Elphie and Glinda separate, and I'm going to do it again in this chapter, but after this, it's going to stop! (Mostly. I may do it a LITTLE more.) So, here you go!**_

Shiz-Galinda

Galinda Upland was at Shiz. She wasn't particularly excited. She hadn't said a word on the entire train ride to the school, and the car she was in was filled with people hired to escort her, and keep her company. She ignored their attempts to keep her entertained, and stared out the window as the hours ticked by slowly. The trees flying by the window went unnoticed, as she was lost in her own thoughts.

To be honest, she was terrified. Absolutely terrified. College was the kind of place where you made friends. Friends you were close to for the rest of your life. She didn't want that. She couldn't deal with that. Sure, she pretended to be a social butterfly, but she had never really "befriended" anyone she would really care for.

She did her best to stick with the stuck up, shallow little girls, who acted like money was the only thing keeping them alive. She acted the same way, but inside she was dead. No one thought that she was different than anyone else, and she got through school with amazing marks, as she had nothing better to do with her time. But what if she accidentally met someone she would actually be friends with? She just knew that she would lose them too. So, she asked her father to get her a private suite. That way, there was no roommate to worry about making friends with.

She had not really wanted to go to Shiz, but she knew that if she wanted to hide in a career, she had to have a good education. So, she worked hard on her entrance essays, and really wanted to study sorcery.

Once they arrived at the school, she acted social, introducing herself to everyone. She chatted, and giggled with everyone else. Everyone seemed so happy and excited to be there, and she knew she should be too. There were people reuniting with old friends, and making new ones. For everyone else, this was an exciting experience. But as for Galinda, she hated it.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

Shiz-Elphaba

Elphaba's father had chatted animatedly with Nessarose the entire ride to Shiz. But he had pointedly ignored Elphaba. She didn't mind though, she hadn't striven for his love for a very long time. She was happy to be going to Shiz, but not happy for the reasoning behind it.

She would be there to care for Nessarose. No other reason. No matter how well she did, it wouldn't matter. As long as Nessarose was alright, nothing could be wrong with the world.

When they got to the school, everyone stared. Who wouldn't? The two sisters were a real sight to see, one crippled, and the other frighteningly green. People immediately began whispering amongst themselves, noting how beautiful Nessa was, and how frightening Elphaba seemed to be. There was no way they would ever be seen talking to "that green thing".

Elphaba noted the familiar group of rich girls chattering in the middle of the room. They all seemed to be flocking around on in particular. She knew that would be the group she would want to avoid most, for they always took the most pleasure in tormenting her.

Everyone there seemed so happy to be there. They were all making friends, meeting up with old ones.

She had never had friends, and she had no reason to be happy to be there. So, she hated every second of it. That was just the way she was. She hated it.


	4. Roomies

1

Galinda was furious, and heavily confusified. How could this have happened? She had set up to have a private room, and now she was stuck with this...this...this green...thing! She didn't really feel that terrible about the fact that her roomie was green. She was more worried about the fact that she had a roomie at all.

Elphaba watched her slamming things around as she put them away. Elphaba just assumed that Galinda hated her because she was green. Everyone else did, why should this snobby rich blonde girl be any different?

But, Elphaba was wrong. Galinda wasn't being angry over the fact that she was stuck with the green girl, she was more upset. She wasn't really angry at all, it just appeared that way. All her stomping was beginning to take it's toll on her bad knee. She sat heavily onto her bed, and started rubbing it, trying to make the pain stop. She began muttering to herself without even realizing it.

Elphaba had noticed her sit onto her bed, but she didn't really pay attention to it until she started talking to herself. All she could hear were snippets of it though. Things like, "won't stop hurting" and "trying to unpack" and "forgot to take it easy" and "hate this thing". Elphaba wondered what her roomate was talking about. None of that made any sense, that is, until she saw the blonde girl rubbing at her knee.

"Are you alright?" Elphaba bit her tongue as soon as the comment was uttered, it was a reflex. She hadn't meant to say anything at all.

Galinda's head turned in Elphaba's direction sharply. "I'm fine!" She stated bitterly, shaking her head softly a moment later.

"Sorry...that was a bit of a reflex. I'm fine." Elphaba could tell that Galinda honestly hadn't meant to sound as mean as she did, just by the sincerity in her apology.

"So...what's wrong with your knee?" Elphaba honestly wanted to know. Galinda hadn't been doing much but stomping around, how could she had hurt herself?

"I...it's an old injury." Galinda tried to say that she didn't want to talk about it without outright saying that she didn't want to talk about it. Elphaba got the message.

Elphaba straightened out her arm as much as she could, at looked at it wistfully, remembering HER old injury. Galinda noticed, but was kind enough not to ask questions, as it was obvious that she wasn't the only one concealing injuries.

Galinda's knee stopped hurting, so she stood up and resumed unpacking, only not so furiously this time. She hadn't the tiniest of thoughts, "She's rather nice. And seems like she could be friendly." But she immediately pushed it away, she didn't need that. Not now.

EGEGEGEGEGEGE

Elphaba left for dinner without a word, leaving Galinda time to think. Which is exactly what she didn't want. She knew that Elphaba was nice. And she knew that she reminded her intensely of Marcy. Not the looks of course, as Marcy wasn't green, but just, her personality. She didn't say much, but when she did, it was intelligent and caring.

"Just like a friend should be." Galinda sighed, and sank onto her bed, head in her hands.

For the first time in about two years, she found herself with tears in her eyes, thinking about the best friend that was torn from her. Every so often she would do this, sit and cry her eyes out over the two people she loved most in the world. But this time, before she had a chance to fully begin to cry, she could almost hear Marcy talking to her. It was most likely just her thoughts, but she liked to think it was Marcy looking over her.

Marcy telling her that college was a chance to get a fresh start. To lose that numb feeling, and to make new friends. To _move on._

She wiped her eyes, and headed down to dinner, heaving a huge sigh before stepping into the room. She saw Elphaba sitting alone. She almost headed toward her, but someone called her name first.

"Miss Galinda! Come sit here with us!" One of the girls she had met that morning before room assignments was calling to her, and the group of snobby rich girls were all flocked at one table. She walked over to them, but did not sit down right away.

"Hello there! Miss...Pfannee was it? And Miss ShenShen?" Galinda's plastic smile was beginning to hurt her cheeks.

The rich girls nodded enthusiastically, and gestured violently toward an empty seat, that they had obviously been saving for her. She glanced quickly at Elphaba, who seemed to be deeply immersed in a book, before deciding to take the seat.

"Maybe they'll turn out to be good people," Galinda thought to herself, "Even if they aren't, five years of this hasn't hurt me, what's one more night going to do?"

But, they did not turn out to be good people. They spent most of the meal talking about Galinda's roommate, whose name they did not use. They just referred to her as many different variations of "green girl" Galinda played along, but didn't put forth any opinions of her own, just fakely giggled at all the others. When Elphaba rose from her table, and strode past theirs, all the other girls giggled harshly, but Galinda made eye contact, and was almost terrified at the lack of emotion in Elphaba's dark eyes.

She rose from the table and left, despite the pleas to stay from the other girls. When she returned to her room, she was surprised to find Elphaba scribbling furiously in a journal. She tried to enter quietly, but the second Elphaba saw her, she jumped and stashed the book under her pillow as quickly as possible. She was trying to be sly, but in the process of hiding the book, she knocked a small green bottle onto the floor. She grabbed that, and gently placed it back.

Galinda opened her mouth to say something, but shut it immediately when she saw Elphaba's glare. Instead, she walked across the room, and sat gently on her bed. She sat quietly for a few minutes, then got bored.

"Miss Elphaba? Ugh..I've always hated those formalities. Do you mind if we drop them? We are roommates after all." Galinda said.

Elphaba just glanced up at her. "Sure. I don't mind." Then returned to the book she was reading.

Galinda looked delighted. "Well! Alright then! I'm going to have a bath, then. Do you want to use the bathroom before I do?"

Galinda saw a gesture from Elphaba that most resembled a no, so she took it as such. She went into the bathroom, and was preparing to bathe, when she noticed that Elphaba had all sorts of strange oils on the counter. She was curious about them, and made a mental note to ask Elphaba about them when they were better friends.

"No! Not friends! Better...roommates."Galinda whispered harshly to herself. Then she filled the tub, adding some bubbles to help with stress, and sunk in, sighing slightly.

She didn't want to be friends with Elphaba, but maybe having a roommate wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. The Start of an unwanted Friendship

1

Elphaba listened as the water ran in the bathroom, and waited until it was clear that her roommate was taking a bath before pulling her journal out again. She had been writing about her day when Galinda interupted her. She didn't write all the time, just when she had a rough day.

And no matter how she looked on the outside, today was a rough day.

Her father hadn't even bothered to set up a room arrangement for her! So she was forced to suffer the embarrasment of Madame Morrible asking someone to volunteer. She knew that wasn't why Galinda had raised her hand, the look on her face when she found out what she had "volunteered" for told Elphaba that much.

But now, she was acting friendly. But only when they were alone in their room. At dinner, she had been just as snobby as every other girl there, forcing Elphaba to dine alone, as she had on many other occasions.

Her roommate didn't seem to act as all the other girls did though. She had this aura about her...like something wasn't right. Elphaba didn't understand. What had that rich, snobby, blonde girl so upset?

She did note that Galinda was rather beautiful though. She wrote that before she had a chance to think about it, and she never crossed anything out. She had kept a journal since she was ten years old, and never crossed one thing out. If she wrote it, it always turned out to be important.

She had only written something like that about one other person, it had also been a girl. She had felt...differently...around her. She had said something to her father about that...that had not ended well.

So, these same feelings resurfacing again...and in the direction of her blonde roommate! She was terrified. She put her journal away, and sat with her head in her hands for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Galinda exiting the bathroom.

When Galinda came out, she stopped in the doorway. She saw Elphaba sitting with her head in her hands, and wondered what the girl was thinking about.

She noticed that if you looked past the green skin, Elphaba was actually rather beautiful. Once again, she had to stop herself from thinking too much. She had felt that way about one other person before...and she didn't like to talk about that.

She realized that she had been standing there, staring at Elphaba for quite some time, so she headed over to her bed and flopped down, not so gracefully. Elphaba looked up and laughed a little bit when Galinda almost fell over. Galinda looked at her with a playful glare, and the girls laughed together.

At almost the same time, both girls realized that laughing together was something that friends would do. So they both stopped, and scrambled for something to do. Galinda began laying her clothes out for the next day, but stopped when she saw Elphaba.

In her haste, Elphaba had grabbed a book. Since she really wasn't reading, but thinking, she didn't pay attention to it. So she didn't notice that it was upside down until Galinda tip toed over, and turned it the right way. Elphaba sighed a little bit, hoping Galinda wouldn't say anything. But she did.

"Elphaba, we both obviously have our reasons for...well...not wanting to be friends. I don't know what yours are, but that's alright. I'll try my best not to be your friend, if you'll try your best not to be mine." Galinda looked very serious as she said all this, but Elphaba looked deep into her eyes, and could swear that Galinda was bursting with laughter on the inside.

"Well Galinda, I will also do my best. But I ask that you take into consideration that you just initiated a conversation that friends would normally have." Elphaba said this with a business like tone, causing Galinda to giggle slightly.

"Elphaba, I do realize that, and would like to rectify my mistake by continuing the conversation with this god awful impersonation." Galinda tried to hold a straight face while trying to imitate the tone Elphaba had used, but failed miserably, and both girls fell over laughing histerically.

Neither one of them noting that this would surely be the start of a beautiful friendship, and if they did, they ignored it. Because neither one of them wanted it.


	6. I Thought She Was Different

1**Author's Note:**_** Since school is starting now, I won't be able to write as often, but I'll do my best to post as often as possible! I hope everyone sticks with it! Also, I needed to extend the hat giving scene, and the dance. So I made it a week later. Doesn't mess with anything too badly, so don't sweat it!**_

Over the next few weeks, things didn't change much. When they were out in public, the girls acted as though they hated each other. But in closed quarters, you could have sworn they were the best of friends.

Every once in a while, both girls would realize what they were doing, and scramble to act as though they disliked each other. Elphaba ignored Galinda's almost silent tears at night, and Galinda ignored Elphaba's wistful glances at a portrait of what appeared to be her mother and father.

And so, they coexisted peacfully. That is, until _he _came along.

"Oh Boq, do you know who that is? That's Fiyero Tiggular! That winkie prince's reputation is so scandalacious!"

Those were the words that changed the two girls forever.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEG

Elphaba was beyond confused, in public, Galinda usually acted like a rich stuck up snob! But here she was, offering Elphaba a hat that Elphaba rather liked, and telling her to come to some dance! She accepted the hat, and was excited for the party that was to be next week.

Galinda had been acting rather strangely since that weird Winkie boy came to Shiz. Elphaba had noticed that almost immediately. She spent a lot more time bashing Elphaba at the lunch table than she had before. Elphaba knew this because she could hear every word. They weren't exactly quiet about it.

But what actually hurt Elphaba, for the first time in a long time, was that she had thought Galinda was just doing it to keep up the act she had been putting on ever since school started. But that was at first. When the insults got very personal, and they didn't let up for more than a week, Elphaba gave up hope.

"Stupid me. I thought she was different. But no, it's just like last time..." She whipered to herself one night when Galinda had stayed out late. She wiped away the burning tears, and had to rush to the bathroom to take care of the burns they caused on her hands.

When she came out, dabbing oil onto her face, Galinda was sitting on her bed.

Elphaba stopped with the washcloth halfway to her face and threw Galinda a look to kill.

"Well! Look who decided to come back!" She said with such a tone of pure loathing that Galinda was at loss for words for a moment.

"E-Elphaba? What-What happened?" Galinda stammered, still a bit taken aback by the loathing in the green girls tone, but ignoring it, seeing the burns on Elphaba's face.

"Nothing you would care about! You and Fiyero have fun?" Elphaba was lying on her bed now, facing away from Galinda.

Galinda noticed the way that Elphaba's voice cracked at the end of her sentence. She got up off of her lacy pink comforter and tip-toed over to Elphaba's bed, trying not to let the other girl she was moving.

And in fact, Elphaba didn't notice. Not until Galinda sat on the edge of her bed. But she still refused to turn and look at the blonde.

"Elphie? Oh! Is it all right if I call you Elphie?" Galinda was whispering, but was obviously excited about the prospect of finding a nickname for her roommate.

"I don't care." Elphaba's response was muffled, because her face was in her pillow.

"Well...Elphie, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Galinda's voice was sincerely concerned, so Elphaba calmed a little.

She turned away from her pillow, and looked into Galinda's shining blue eyes. Galinda almost cried when she saw the tears swimming in Elphaba's eyes, and the burn marks around her eyelids. But she held them back to let Elphaba talk.

"It's just...I though you were different Galinda! I though you could be the person who...who...who helped me love again! But you've been treating me like dirt! You're just like all the other girls! You think just because your so beautiful, you can do whatever you want! And that...that hurts!" Elphaba was crying again by the time she got all of it out. She buried her face in her pillow again, so she didn't see the tears slipping from Galinda's eyes.

"Oh Elphie...I'm so sorry! I have been rather mean haven't I? But you have to know, I don't mean any of it!" Galinda was desperately trying to get Elphaba to turn and look at her, but to no avail.

"Well, you could have fooled me." Elphaba's muffled response was barely audible, and Galinda had to listen closely to catch it.

"Oh no...sorry Elphie! I haven't told you! I'm an actress!" Galinda looked relieved, and Elphaba couldn't figure out why.

"What does that have to do with anything Galinda?" Elphaba was facing Galinda now, and was obviously confused.

"Oh Elphie!! I've been acting around all those girls! Of course I don't really hate you! Almost everything I've said to them is a lie!" Galinda was laughing now, and Elphaba was almost ready to join in.

"Galinda! I can't believe it! That's amazing! Your amazing!" And before she realized what she was doing, Elphaba threw her arms around Galinda, pulling her close for a hug.

A split second later, both girls tensed, and Elphaba started to pull away, but Galinda grabbed her arm, not letting her move. Instead, she murmured her ear.

"Elphie? Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Galinda sighed lightly, and softly rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

The blush creeping onto Elphaba's cheeks must have been fairly obvious, because Galinda giggled a little.

"Well..I-...yes." The answer was almost a whisper, but Galinda heard it as though it was screamed from the rooftops. A grin crept across her face, and she whispered back, "I think your beautiful too."

She placed an almost non-existent, yet still very prominent kiss on Elphaba's cheek, before scurrying over to her bed, and rolling onto her side so Elphaba couldn't see her face.

Dumbstruck, Elphaba lay back down, and rolled over once again.

Both girls drifted to sleep, thinking of the other, smiles obvious on their faces.


	7. Galinda & Fiyero

1**Author's Note:**_** I'm really trying to stay caught up with everything on the computer, but it's getting hard! I'm doing my best! I promise!**_

The next morning, when Galinda woke up, Elphaba was no where to be found. This wasn't a rare occasion, but Galinda had rather been hoping that Elphie would be there when she woke up. "Elphie." She smiled to herself. She really liked that she had finally found a nickname for her friend.

Then she thought about that kiss. Could it really be called that? It was just on the cheek, Galinda had kissed many friends on the cheek before. But this one seemed...different. When she kissed her other friends on the cheek, it was nothing. Friendly.

But when she kissed Elphie...she wanted it to be so much more. It worried her, this had happened once before. But the girl she had felt these things for had not felt the same way, and told everyone that Galinda had tried to kiss her. Galinda's parents had sent her to boarding school for a year, and she had never spoken of it again.

Now, these feeling were resurfacing again, but much stronger. She had never felt this much love for someone, outside of her mother. She giggled to herself, that sounded weird. She got up, and got ready to go down to the café for breakfast.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

Elphaba saw Galinda flounce into the café and sit with her friends across the room from her. She also saw the quick wink Galinda threw in her direction, and blushed a deeper green. She felt a strange ache between her legs. She had felt the same one last night, after that kiss.

She was beginning to wonder about that. What had it meant? Was it a real kiss? The wink made her think so. Then she started to wonder about the feeling between her legs. She had never felt that before. She decided to go to the library and read about it.

She left the room, not noticing the Winkie prince she practically knocked over on her way out.

Fiyero sauntered over to Galinda's table, taking a seat a little closer to her than she would have liked. "So, Galinda. Next week. The Ozdust. You and me. What do you say?" He was very cocky, and Galinda was beginning to wonder what she had initially seen in him. But all her 'friends' were looking at her expectantly. They would wonder if she said no...so, she returned to acting once again.

"Well Fiyero, that sounds absolutely wonderful! I'll see you then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to my audition for the school musical." She hopped up, and grabbed her books.

"Oh yes, I forgot you were an actress. What is the show this year?" Fiyero seemed generally interested. But Galinda noticed the second that she started talking, his eyes began to glaze over.

"Oh, it's wonderful. It's called "The Wizard". It's all about the Wizard and his life. It's rather new." She was really excited about being in a new production. Everything else was SO outdated.

She skipped off, humming to herself. She passed the library, and saw Elphaba heading inside. She waved, and got a nod in return. The small awknowledgement made her giggle slightly, for reasons she did not know. She skipped inside the theatre building, knowing that she was about to blow the casting Professors away.


	8. In Public & Journals

1**Author's Note:**_** I really appreciate everyone being supportive, even though I'm not updating as often as you (or I) would like! I promise to you that I am doing my best! Your support is keeping me going, and I really appreciate it!**_

Elphaba emerged from the library about an hour later, red faced and flustered. She had learned what that feeling was...and a few other things that she didn't even know were _legal..._

So, she was having...ahem _**sexual**_ ahem feelings. Toward Galinda. Her roommate. Who is a girl.

"Oh sweet Oz help me." She muttered to herself, as she plopped down on a bench under a big willow tree, facing the open courtyard.

"Help you what? Get some medication? Because you talking to yourself makes me think that you're kinda crazy."

Elphaba sighed. She knew that voice. That voice that had been trying to get her to set it up with Galinda ever since she got to Shiz.

"Hi Boq. Galinda's not here."

Boq laughed. "I know that. I don't care. Galinda is SO yesterday's news."

Elphaba peered at him over the top of her plain black glasses, which perched precariously on her nose whenever she read.

"Okay, okay. So she rejected me. Same thing. Besides, that Milla is a _fascinating_ character." Boq said slyly, as said 'character' walked passed and winked at him.

"Why Boq, you man-candy you." Elphaba laughed, surprising herself with her own joke. Boq joined in her laughter, and they chuckled for a few moments before Milla came back, gesturing for Boq to join her.

"Well Boq, I would invite you to lunch, but it seems that you have a better offer!" Elphaba laughed as Boq practically flew off the seat and hopped to Milla's side.

So, she headed to the café alone, but smiling none the less. Having friends wasn't so bad...

EGEGEGEGEGEGEG

Elphaba saw Galinda skipping toward the café before Galinda saw her. She prepared for the usual 'wink and ignore' and was completely thrown off guard when Galinda leaped into her arms and gave her a fierce hug, in view of all the world.

She jumped back, but it was not a 'oh no, what have I done' sort of jump. It was more of a 'I'm so happy I can't just walk anymore, I have to jump around'.

"ELPHIEEEEE!!! THEY LOVED ME!" Galinda's joy was radiating around her. She seemed to be fiercely glowing.

Elphaba was happy for her, but spoke in hushed tones. "Galinda. Do you realize what you are doing?"

Galinda looked confusifyed for a moment, then her eyes flew open. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she spun around to where her 'friends' were staring at her, jaws dropped to the floor.

She turned back to Elphaba and whispered in her direction, so no one else would hear. "You want to see how great of an actress I can be? Watch this, and meet me in our room in an hour."

Elphaba nodded, intrigued. Just what was Galinda going to do?

Galinda spun around, and skipped over to the table, crowded with the popular students. "You see? That's how great of an actress I am! I'm sure to get the part! If I can pretend to be nice to that _horrible_ green thing, I can do anything!"

She spun around and winked at Elphaba again. Elphaba gave her a quick smile, then put on a big show of stomping out 'angry'.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEG

When Galinda ran into their room an hour later, she saw Elphaba perched on her bed, reading a HUGE book that Galinda doubted she could even **lift**, let alone read.

"Elphie! I thought I was the actress!" Galinda was bouncing up and down on Elphaba's bed, and Elphie was getting a headache from trying to look into her constantly moving eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You put on quite a show, stomping out like that!" Galinda's eyes were gleaming, but her eyes softened with concern. "You weren't really mad at me, were you?"

Elphaba got lost in her deep blue eyes for a moment before jumping slightly and responding. "No! No, of course not! I can't really ever get mad at you..." She blushed a deeper green, and looked down at her hands, which were placed in her lap.

She almost fell over a moment later, when Galinda jumped on her, and gave her a huge hug.

"Good. Because I don't think I could stand it if you were mad Elphie. When you were upset last night...I was so sad..." Galinda took a deep breath, and sat back.

A moment later, both girls began to notice things a bit more. Galinda was perched some-what on Elphaba's lap, and their faces were very close together. On top of that, Elphaba hadn't removed her hand from when they had hugged, so it was still placed on the small of Galinda's back.

They both jumped at the same time, Elphaba grabbing a book (right side up this time), and Galinda grabbing a big feathery pink pen, and scribbling in a pink glittery journal.

Elphaba glanced up, and was overcome with curiosity. "What do you write about in there Galinda?"

Galinda smiled and shrugged. "Oh...I don't know. Happy things. When I have a good day, things like that. So, I guess I write in it a lot. What do you write about in yours?" When Elphaba looked surprised, she added "oh come on Elphie, your sneaky, but you aren't THAT sneaky. I know you have one. What do you write about?"

Elphaba looked downtrodden as she answered. "Oh...I don't know. Sad things. When I have a bad day, things like that. So I guess I write in it a lot." She cast a furtive glance at the picture of her mother and father before going back to her reading. She was so absorbed, that she didn't notice Galinda whispering to herself a moment later.

"Not anymore, my dear Elphie. Not anymore." And Galinda tucked her glittery journal away, and began arranging her wardrobe. Again.


	9. Elphie's Story

1

A few days later, nothing much had changed between the girls. They had their 'best buddy' moments, and then the awkward stage that followed a few times each day. The only thing that was different was the fact that the big party at the Ozdust was getting closer, and closer.

"ELPHIIIIIIIIEEE!!!" Galinda whined, just two days before the party. "Why won't you let me give you a make-over for the party??"

Elphaba sighed. This had been going on a few days now...

"I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself Galinda." She threw in a glare over the top of her glasses to try to dissuade the blonde from bugging her anymore. It didn't work. It never did.

"PLEEAAASE??? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease? Elphie, PUH-LEEASE!!!" Galinda was pouting now, and jumping around like a four-year-old. Elphaba took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"If I agree, will you STOP doing that?" Elphaba winced when Galinda let out a shriek.

"YES!! I will! I promise!! Yay! ELPHIE MAKE-OVER! Get up! Get up get up get up!" Galinda had danced over to Elphaba and was pulling her arm. She stopped only when Elphaba yelled, not in anger, but in pain.

She doubled over, sliding down the side of her bed and onto the floor, clutching her right arm. Galinda's eyes were wide, horror evident on her face. "Elphie?" She was whispering, her voice shaking. "Did I hurt you? Are you...are you okay?" Tears were slipping out of her eyes, she didn't know why it hurt her this much to see Elphaba in pain, it just did.

Elphaba gritted her teeth, trying to stop the burning tears that were threatening to spill onto her face. "No. No it wasn't you my sweet. It was...it was my father..." Those damned tears! Did they ever cease? The memories of her father came flooding back, and she was trembling before she had a chance to get ahold of herself.

Galinda heard Elphaba say the words. You don't not notice that. _My sweet? Does she...? _"Oh Elphie, your face..." Galinda saw the burn marks forming as the tears fell, and ran to get the oils she saw Elphaba using the other day. She was dabbing at the marks on the soft green face, slapping at the hands that were trying to take the cloth away from her.

"I'll do it Elphie." And Elphaba let her.

The green girl knew she needed to explain herself, and she was glad that Galinda wasn't pushing her about it. It was making her a little tense to have Galinda this close to her, but she still felt safe, so she let the blonde continue.

"Galinda...I need to tell you about this." Elphaba stopped Galinda from talking, by raising her hand and placing a finger to her lips softly. "Please, just let me tell you."

Galinda nodded, and sat back, Elphaba's burns were taken care of, but she didn't put the oil away, because she had a nagging feeling that she would need it.

Elphaba sat back, and began to tell Galinda the story of her sister's birth, her mother's death, and her father's cruelty. When she got to the part about her father pushing her down, Galinda gasped aloud, but clapped a hand over her mouth to allow Elphaba to continue.

"But the doctors said that it would never be the same. They waited too long to get my arm treated." Elphaba finished the story, not meeting Galinda's eyes.

"Elphie, is this why your so distant?" Galinda had decided not to beat around the bush.

"I...yes. I guess it is. After I lost the love of one parent, and lost the other completely, I just decided not to love anymore. I went numb."

Galinda's eyebrows arched as her eyes went wide, recognizing those words as her thoughts and feelings, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Elphaba, and was relieved when, instead of pulling away, Elphaba melted into her, crying softly.

When the crying spell was over, and Elphaba's fresh burns were cleaned up, Galinda found herself in a situation that she did not know what to do with.

_She trusts me. She TRUSTS me. She's in my arms. She trusts me. With her deepest secrets. And she's in my arms. And she's telling me things she's never told anyone before. And she called me 'my sweet'. Oh ya...she's in my arms. Maybe one day, she'll be in my bed..._

Galinda's face flushed a light red at the thoughts running through her mind. Fortunately for her, Elphaba seemed to have fallen asleep. In her arms.

A small smile creeping on her face, she kept her arms wrapped around Elphie, and lay her head atop the softly snoring green one. Soon, she too was asleep, dreaming of Elphaba in her bed.


	10. Love, Elphie

1**Author's Note**_**I've got some family coming to visit tomorrow, so unless I can get another chapter up today, this is it until Sunday! Ah! I'll try to make it good!**_

"_Oh Elphie" Galinda was moaning. Elphaba's hand was doing things that neither girl ever thought possible. Elphaba kept her pace until Galinda came, shuddering, falling against her. Galinda's hand started to creep up Elphaba's leg, heading tantalizingly upwards when..._

Elphaba's eyes snapped open. "_Where did that dream come from?"_ That's when she realized that Galinda's arms were around her, and the blonde was snuggled into her side. "_Oh. That's where."_ She tried to find a way to get up without waking Galinda, then she realized that it wasn't possible. She knew she had to wake the slightly snoring girl, but she didn't want to.

"You're so beautiful..." She murmured, pushing a small blonde curl away from the perfect face. Galinda began to stir, and Elphaba was almost disappointed that she couldn't admire Galinda anymore.

"Elphie?" Galinda yawned, but instead of covering her mouth with her hand, she just turned her head away. She didn't want to remove her arms from around Elphie. She lay her head back down on the green girls shoulder, "What time is it?"

Elphaba looked to the clock on her dresser. "Ugh. It's two thirty."

Galinda gasped. "In the MORNING?" She lifted her head to look at the clock herself, and Elphaba noticed that she still didn't move her arms.

"Yes Galinda, in the morning. We should really get off the floor and into bed." Elphaba reddened when she thought about what she said. "Into our-um-our...SEPARATE beds. You know...and umm..." She continued to stutter, blushing a deep green.

"Elphie. Don't worry about it. Just...go." Galinda gave her friend a final squeeze around the shoulders, and gently lifted herself off the ground, wincing slightly as her knee unbent. Elphaba noticed this, but decided that now was not the time to discuss such things.

When both girls were ready for bed, there was an awkward moment, as they both didn't know what to do. The last time they had gone to bed there was a kiss involved...what did they do this time? They settled it with a brief hug, and they lay down on their separate beds.

Less than an hour later, Galinda was awakened to soft whimpering. She looked over to Elphaba's bed, and saw Elphaba tossing and turning, captured in a nightmare. She got up, and padded over to Elphaba's bed, not hesitating to lay down beside her.

She wrapped her arms around Elphaba, noting with a smile that the green girl calmed immediately, and they both settled into sleep once again.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

The next morning, Elphaba awoke, and immediately wondered why Galinda was in her bed.

_Not that I mind..._

"Galinda?" Elphaba whispered, not really wanting her to waken. She loved the feeling of the blonde's arms around her.

But when the soft blue eyes opened, and registered where they were, Elphaba was blown away. The look in Galinda's eyes was love, there was no doubt about it.

"Hi Elphie. You had a bad dream, so...I came over here. I hope you don't mind." Galinda still hadn't moved her arms, and Elphaba was relishing in the feeling.

"No! Of course I don't mind, I mean...thanks, and...everything..." Elphaba looked away from Galinda's face, not meeting her eyes. Then, she suddenly popped up, and kissed Galinda on the cheek, then ran to the bathroom to start getting ready.

Galinda lay there for a moment, taking in the situation.

_She likes me. She HAS to. She kissed me. And that was a real one! Wasn't it?_

As Elphaba came out of the bathroom, surprised and slightly embarrased to see Galinda still sprawled on her bed, Galinda decided that she was going to find out if that was a real kiss or not. She got up, and slowly walked over to Elphaba, not breaking eye contact, and not saying a word.

She placed a soft kiss on the green lips, her heart soaring when she felt a slight response. And with a whispered, "I'll see you later Elphie" She was in the bathroom, doing her morning routine in front of the mirror.

For a few moments, Elphaba stood there, wide-eyed, then proceeded to get ready, dash a short note on a piece of paper on Galinda's dresser, and head to her first class, grinning goofily.

When Galinda came out of the bathroom almost an hour later, she saw the note immediately, and did her best to keep from running to it.

_Galinda,_

_Thank you for taking care of me._

_Thank you for...everything else._

_I'll meet you for lunch in the café._

_Love,_

_Elphie_

When Galinda saw the lunch invitation, she was already excited, but when she saw the 'Love Elphie' she giggled aloud. She tucked the note into her purse, finished getting ready, and headed down to her first class, a silly smile plastered on her face.


	11. Lunch

1**Author's Note:**_** I was getting ready to go to bed, and then I was suddenly overcome with the urge to write some Gelphie! Yay!**_

Through-out the morning, Galinda pulled the small note out of her purse and smiled at it. She felt like a silly school girl, then she realized that she _was_ a silly school girl.

When lunch time finally came around, she was more excited than usual. She did her best to keep from skipping into the café, but stopped short at the entrance.

As she peered in, she was mortified. At one table, sat her gorgeous, beloved Elphie. At the other, sat a group of wealthy people who assumed that she was their friend. What would they say if she sat with Elphaba and not them? What would happen?

She pushed open the door slowly, and both tables occupants looked up, and looked to her. Galinda thought that it would be a tough decision, but the second she saw the look in the green girls eyes, there was no competition.

There was a lot of loud whispering when she sat across from Elphaba, but the people at the other table didn't dare say anything aloud. At least, not loud enough for her to hear.

Everyone in the café was stunned that Galinda had sat with Elphaba, but none more so than Elphaba herself. She had been 99.9 percent sure that Galinda would sit with her friends.

_Well, her OTHER friends. I suppose that kissing me makes me qualified for friendship at the very least, right?_

She had never been so glad to fall into the .1 percent category. "So Elphie, how has your day been?" Galinda was bubbly, and excited. If anyone who didn't know her was to walk by and see her bouncing in her seat, they would have sworn that she was so happy that she would just float away.

"It was okay. Compared to this morning...not so great. But of course, compared to this morning, Lurlinemas isn't so great." Galinda beamed at the green girls comment, knowing full well that Elphaba wasn't talking about brushing her teeth!

"Well, I'd have to say the same for my day." Galinda didn't have to say anything more, and the two girls sat and stared into each others eyes a few moments more, before someone came to take their orders.

Galinda noted that Elphaba made sure that nothing she ordered contained water. And the strange oils that Elphie had in the bathroom came back to her mind.

"Elphaba, are you allergic to water?" Galinda had been thinking about it ever since she saw those oils, and noticed that although Elphaba never seemed to use the bathtub or sink, she was always amazingly clean.

Elphaba looked surprised at the sudden statement, and was also surprised that the girl had figured it out, instead of Elphaba having to explain it again.

"Well, yes. It burns my skin, as you may have noticed..." Galinda blushed a little, remembering her constant tears over the past few days.

Galinda smiled and nodded, gently placing a small hand over the green one that was lying on the table, silently telling her to continue. The small gesture got a few looks from the people in the tables around them, but the two girls were too absorbed in each other to notice.

"It burns my skin. Pretty much any form, except for saliva, thankfully, or I would pretty much not have a mouth." Both girls giggled a bit at that. "I've been that way since birth, and I can only guess that it's something to do with my skin, since no one has ever really been able to find out anything about it."

Their food arrived just then, and they ate in silence, just enjoying each others company. There was a bit of small talk made every so often, but for the most part they just gazed adoringly at each other. Suddenly, when they were both mostly finished with their food, Galinda jumped, her eyes going wide.

"Elphie! I completely forgot! They are posting the roles for the play today! Oh, we have to go look!" Galinda jumped up, and reached her hand towards Elphaba. The entire café watched as Elphaba grabbed her hand, tossed some money onto the table, and the two girls dashed off together towards the music wing.

EGEGEGEGEGEGE

"Congratulations Galinda!" Elphaba and Galinda were standing in front of the bulliten board where the results were posted. "I just knew you would get the lead!"

Galinda was giggly, and bouncy, and a little ball of energy. "Oh, thank you Elphie! I'm so happy!" She was smiling broadly, and her infectious grin was wearing on Elphaba, who found herself to be smiling a bit as well.

Elphaba heard a clock chime in the distance. "Oh, we have to get to class! My class in that way." She pointed in a direction off to the side, and Galinda pointed in the opposite one. "Mine is that way."

And then, in view of everyone outside the music wing, although there weren't a lot of people there, Galinda kissed Elphaba again.

"See you after class Elphie!" There was no whisper this time, she was giggling and bursting with uncontainable excitement as she skipped off to class.

Elphaba was stunned, and once again she walked to class grinning goofily.


	12. Love

1**Author's Note:**_** I know that the story seems to be moving painfully slowly, but you do have to remember that they are just teenagers! Enjoy!**_

When Elphaba wandered back to the girls shared room sometime that evening, she wasn't paying attention to anything going on around her. She was lost in her own mind.

_Galinda. Galinda Galinda Galinda Galinda. It's amazing how I never tire of the name. I never thought that someone could actually like me. Like me enough to...to...to kiss me! She is one in a million..._

Elphaba's thoughts were interrupted when she ran into their door. Literally. "Ow!" Elphaba rubbed her nose, and Galinda, already back from class, threw open the door, looking confused.

She burst out laughing when she saw Elphaba standing there, scowling at the door. "You know Elphie, most people knock with their hands. Not their faces." She laughed again, and ignored the glare that the green girl threw at her.

"Oh, Elphie. Don't be such a grump. Come on inside, I'll help you lie down." Galinda grabbed the green hand that wasn't holding Elphaba's nose, and led her inside, not to the plain bed, but to the frilly pink one. Elphaba opened her mouth to question, but shut it, realizing that it didn't matter. She was just happy to have somewhere to lie down, as her entire head was now throbbing painfully. She went to lie down, but was stopped when Galinda plopped down behind her, gesturing for Elphaba to lie down in her lap.

Elphaba looked from Galinda's grinning face, to her gesturing hands, her eyes wide. "Uh...what?"

Galinda sighed heavily, "Oh Elphie, honestly! Just lie down! I swear I won't bite!" Then she leaned forward, her face at the back of Elphaba's ear, and whispered ever so quietly, "Hard."

Elphaba's eyes popped even wider, and her body gave an involuntary shiver that went straight down to her...nether regions. She lie down, her head in Galinda's lap, very tentatively. She immediately relaxed when Galinda began massaging her temples, her headache immediately starting to feel better.

When Elphaba's eyes fluttered closed, and she let out a soft sigh, Galinda grinned broadly. She began tracing the outline of Elphaba's face, always ending up back where she started, massaging her temples. She noticed that Elphaba's breath quickened at first, but then she calmed a bit, but not entirely.

Suddenly, Elphaba sat up, spun around, and kissed Galinda fiercely, pulling away almost as suddenly as she sat up. Almost.

Galinda's eyes flew open in shock at first, but then the goofy smile that had been on Elphie's face all day began to settle onto her lips. Elphaba, however, looked horrified. "Galinda! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have...I didn't mean to...I-"

"Elphaba Thropp! If you apologize for that one more time, I will beat you! And I'm stronger than I look!" Galinda was laughing, and Elphaba began giggling slightly. "Elphie, that was nothing to apologize for. In fact..." She leaned in closer to Elphaba, her hand creeping to the back of the green girls neck "I might have to ask you to do it again."

The speed at which it happened made it impossible to tell who initiated it. But, before either girl had time to register, their lips were clashing. Galinda's tongue ran along the bottom of Elphaba's lip, and both girls lips opened simultaneously, deepening the kiss. Galinda leaned forward a bit, but gasped and fell backwards when she put too much weight on her knee.

"Galinda? Are you okay?" The panic in Elphaba's voice told Galinda that Elphaba was scared.

"Elphie...I'm fine...it's just...ugh! You know what, you told me your story, I'm going to tell you mine!" Galinda was yelling at herself, without even realizing it. Elphaba's eyes were wide, almost afraid. Galinda was immediately sorry.

"Oh, Elphie. It's okay. It's just...my knee has a history. A long, unpleasant history." She took a deep breath, and began explaining the story of her mother to Elphaba. Before she even got to the part about her mother's death, she found herself in the green girls comforting arms.

"I don't really remember what happened after my father told me she died. I just sort of...blacked out. The nurse had to tell me later on." She explained her injury to Elphaba, who immediately placed a hand on the offending knee, kissing Galinda on the cheek softly.

"Galinda, I'm so sorry." The care in her voice brought tears to Galinda's eyes. The tears were replaced by sorrow, as Galinda said "Oh Elphie, how I wish that was the end."

She proceeded to tell Elphaba about Marcy, and managed to smile in the midst of reliving all the pain when she felt Elphaba hold her tighter. She finished the story, and took a deep breath, clearing her head. She was surprised when she heard sniffling coming from Elphaba. She saw tears on the girls face, and immediately ran to the bathroom to take care of her.

Later on, when Elphaba's burns were taken care of, Galinda asked her why she had been crying.

"Galinda, you are so wonderful, and amazing. You don't deserve to have to live through such things. No one does really, but you especially." Galinda saw the pain in Elphaba's eyes, and almost cried when she realized that it was for her. She hugged Elphaba tightly.

"Oh Elphie, you care so much! I just...I can't believe it!" Her words were muffled into Elphaba's neck, but the green girl heard them loud and clear.

"Sweet Galinda, I don't just care. I...I...Oh Oz, I love you!"

With a soft kiss, and a whispered, "I love you too Elphie" both girls settled back, letting the events of the day carry them to a much needed sleep.


	13. Finish What You Started

1**Author's Note:**_** Ugh! I never knew how much work keeping up with two full length stories could be! Sorry if I'm not updating as much as you want me to! I promise I'm doing my best!**_

"_Elphie!" Galinda was moaning, Galinda was screaming, Galinda was crying out. And Elphaba loved it. She knew she was the one who was causing this, but she wasn't focusing on that. She was focused on the look on Galinda's face. The look of pure, intense pleasure. She came, yelling, and crying Elphaba's name. They lay together for a while. When had Elphaba taken her clothes off? Galinda began exploring Elphaba's body, and suddenly Elphaba felt a jolt right to her-_

For the second morning in a row, Elphaba was jolted awake, wondering why she was lying with Galinda, but not minding in the slightest. She remembered the events of the night before slowly, reliving everything in about a minute. She found herself holding Galinda tighter, even though she was asleep. She smiled when she felt Galinda snuggle into her embrace.

She noticed Galinda's eyes twitch open, then close again quickly. "I'm not awake. Don't move. You'll wake me up."

Elphaba laughed, "Okay then." She placed a soft kiss on Galinda's soft blonde curls. Then another on her temple. Then another on her ear. Then another on her jaw. She noticed Galinda shifting slightly to allow her more access, but still not opening her eyes.

Elphaba marveled at Galinda's self control, but almost laughed aloud when she sucked lightly on Galinda's neck and Galinda's eyes flew open. "Elphie..."

Elphaba stopped, smiling slightly at the dissapointed look on Galinda's face when she was back at eye level. "Elphie, just because I said your name didn't mean I meant to stop." She huffed slightly when Elphaba laughed.

"I'm sorry Galinda, but you look like a four-year-old who didn't get a toy." Elphaba laughed again, leaning forward a bit, unable to contain herself.

"Well, that's because I didn't get my toy." Galinda said it harshly, grabbing Elphaba's neck, kissing her fiercely.

Elphaba whimpered a little when Galinda pulled back suddenly. "Oh Elphie, look at the time! It's time for me to get ready!" And without another word she scurried off to the bathroom, starting her morning routine.

Elphaba sat, wide-eyed, staring at the bathroom door for a minute, before jumping up, and getting ready faster than she ever had in her life. She left another note for Galinda before running out the door, getting out right as Galinda came out of the bathroom, just like she wanted.

Galinda was kind of disappointed to see Elphaba's dress flutter around the corner as she came out of the bathroom, as she walked out, but brightened immediately when she saw the note that Elphaba left. She didn't try to stop herself this time, she ran to the nightstand.

_Galinda,_

_You __will__ finish what you started._

_See you in here at lunch._

_Love,_

_Elphie_

Galinda read it, but she didn't believe it. Lunch? ALL of lunch? That was...more than an hour! What were they going to do for more than an hour?

"OH!" Galinda realized what they could do in there for an hour, but couldn't believe it. She scribbled a note to Elphie, and ran out the door to give it to someone in Elphaba's class.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

Later on, in her last class before lunch, one of Galinda's classmates handed her a note. "Galinda. Elphaba told me to give this to you."

It was her note. With a response.

_Elphie, _

_Do you mean what I think you mean?_

_Galinda._

_Galinda,_

_It means whatever you want it to mean._

_But, that was the general idea, yes._

_See you at lunch._

_Hope you weren't too hungry._

_Cuz we aren't gonna be eating much._

_Love,_

_Elphie_

"Oh Oz. Lunch just became my favorite class." Galinda's classmates stared at her strangely, but she didn't notice. She was going to...she sighed.

_Me and Elphie. __Together._

It's safe to say that Galinda didn't really know what happened for the rest of the class, she had better things to think about.


	14. I Took Care Of You

1**Author's Note:**_** I don't know how good this is going to be, I really hope you like it! I'm telling you now, THIS IS RATED 'M' FOR A REASON! This chapter is the beginning of said reasons!**_

Galinda didn't even wait for the bell to finish ringing before she was running from her class to her room. Several of her 'friends' yelled after her, asking her about lunch. But all they heard from her was a loud "NOT TODAY!"

When she burst in through the door, she was glad she had gotten there before Elphaba. She ran into the bathroom to get ready, and ran out five minutes later, hopping onto her bed not 2 seconds before Elphaba walked in the door.

"Hey Galinda, how has your day bee-. Wow." Elphaba had been distracted with closing the door, and hadn't seen Galinda immediately. But when she turned and saw her, all intelligent thought was thrown from her mind.

Galinda sat one leg over the other, leaning back slightly. She had just tidied her hair a bit, so it was in its normal tight curls. Her make-up had been enhanced slightly, a darker shade of lipstick, and a bit more eyeliner than normal. She hadn't changed clothes, but she had unbuttoned two or three extra buttons from her top. She didn't say a word, just looked at Elphaba with dark, lust-filled eyes.

"Ga-ugh. Galinda? What're-oh wow." Elphaba just stood near the door, gaping at Galinda. She found it amazing that Galinda hadn't changed much of anything, but still looked insanely sexy. Giving up her attempt at speech, she tossed her bag onto her bed, and walked slowly towards Galinda's, looking into the eyes that were following her every move. She sat down, her pinky brushing Galinda's hand. She didn't know if it was Galinda's gaze, or the idea of what would be happening soon, but she could swear she saw the electricity jump from her finger to Galinda's.

Galinda waited for Elphaba to sit and get comfortable to say anything. "So, Elphie. How's your day been?" She tilted her head slightly, but her expression didn't change at all. Elphaba scooted closer to her, "Oh Galinda. We both know what you really want to say. And that DEFINATELY isn't it. And if it is, then you obviously didn't get my note."

Galinda's mouth turned up at the corners a bit, knowing that Elphaba knew her too well. "You're right. What is it that I really want to say?"

"Oh, I don't know, something along the lines of 'kiss me now or regret it later'?" Elphaba kept a straight face, but Galinda could see the laugher behind her eyes.

"Oh, Elphie! You know me better than I thought you did!" And with the utterance of that sentence, they were kissing fiercely, their tongues taking no time in claiming the other's mouths. It wasn't a claim of power, just a claim of love. There was no fight for dominance; they just kissed in a beautiful rhythm, a song that only the two of them knew.

They sat, developing the rhythm, not speeding up, not slowing down, for a few minutes, before Elphaba broke the kiss, moving down to Galinda's neck, sucking and nibbling gently. Galinda leaned her head back, and began chewing on her lip. Elphaba glanced upward, and stopped suddenly. "Elphie! How many times do we need to talk about this?" Galinda was being playful, but she was serious as well.

"I'm sorry Galinda, it's just that...you were chewing on your lip. That was... that made me feel..."

"What Elphie? Do you want me to stop?"

"OH OZ NO! Sorry! I didn't mean to yell...but...no. Don't stop. In fact, I may ask you to do it more often..." Elphaba winked, but she still blushed slightly. Galinda smiled and kissed her again, this time nibbling on Elphaba's bottom lip. When the kiss was broken Elphaba's eyes had taken a darker hue, and the lust was radiating off of her. She immediately attacked Galinda's neck again, with more ferocity this time.

When Galinda moaned softly she was surged with confidence, and found her fingers manipulating the small buttons quickly, and Galinda's shirt was off before either of them knew it. Galinda gasped when she felt Elphaba's hands caressing bare skin. Elphaba paused, looking up for reassurance.

When she looked up, and saw Galinda's eyes closed, her teeth nibbling her lip softly, and her head back, she got all the reassurance she needed. Her hands roaming across the newly accessed bare skin was like nothing she had ever felt before, and she loved it. She let her hands wander over Galinda's back, stomach, and sides, finally settling on cupping the pert breasts through the lacy pink undergarment.

Galinda arched into the touch, feeling how Elphaba's hand molded perfectly over her breast, and wanting, no, needing more. She pulled Elphaba into a kiss to put all the others to shame, while unzipping her simple black frock. The frock was discarded, and both girls fell onto the bed, never breaking their hold on the others mouth. Galinda's hands roamed over Elphaba's body, while Elphaba returned the gesture.

Suddenly, Elphaba noticed her bra was unsnapped. "Galinda, how did you do that?" She hadn't even noticed the girls hands undoing the hooks!

"Easy Elphie. Watch." And Galinda reached one hand back, and unsnapped her own bra effortlessly, pulling it off with a triumphant, "Ta Da!" And Elphaba nodded back, not staring at the bra in Galinda's hand, but at what it had just unleashed. She was lost in her mind for a moment, and didn't notice Galinda coaxing her bra off her long slender arms.

Suddenly, both girls became aware that they were lying in bed with one another, both in nothing but their underwear. And normally, then would jump up in run, but today they both started giggling. "Never thought we'd end up like this, did you Galinda?" Elphaba asked, choking back her laughter.

"No, no I did not. But I also never thought we'd end up like THIS either." And Galinda's hand slid to Elphaba's breast, both of their laughter stopping immediately. Elphaba's eyes fluttered closed as Galinda placed a soft kiss at the base of her neck, slowly working her way down, landing on Elphaba's now erect nipple. She kissed it softly, then slowly swirled her tongue around it, gaining confidence when Elphaba moaned softly. While Galinda served one breast, her hand cupping the other, Elphaba's hand made it's way down to Galinda's undergarments, and her fingers slipped inside them effortlessly, as if they were meant to be there.

Galinda stopped her ministrations, and focused on the presence of Elphaba's hand. The green girl hadn't moved it, and they just lay for a moment, before Galinda spoke up. "Oh, just _go_ Elphie!"

And Elphaba did, her hand finding Galinda's most sensitive spots and applying pressure almost immediately, as it she had done it a hundred times. Her fingers stroked slowly at first, building speed by the minute. Galinda was chewing on her lip again, gripping Elphaba's arm tightly, rocking her body against the rhythm of Elphie's hand, and soft gasp emitting from her mouth every few moments.

It took only a few minutes for Galinda to be teetering on the edge, she was so overwhelmed with feelings that she was pushed to the brink quickly. She looked directly into Elphaba's eyes, and Elphie gazed back, adding a slight jolt of her hand to bring Galinda crashing down, her cries silenced by Elphaba's lips pushing against hers.

EGEGEGEGEGEGE

It took a few minutes for Galinda to calm her body. And when she did, she was exhausted. "Elphie…I wanted to…" Galinda sounded disappointed, but tired as well.

"Oh Galinda, that was more than enough for me. Go to sleep. Don't worry about class…we'll say I got sick and you took care of me." Elphaba held Galinda close, feeling her drifting to sleep slowly.

"I certainly did take care of you Elphie." And with a yawn, Galinda was asleep, curled into the crook of Elphaba's neck.

"You certainly did Galinda. You certainly did." And with a smile, Elphaba cuddled her lover, drifting to sleep herself.


	15. One More Reason to Love Saturdays

1**Author's Note:**_** School is off and keeping me busy again! And it's my birthday this Thursday, so I've got a party to plan too! Enjoy!!!**_

Galinda had no idea what time it was, or how long she had been sleeping when her eyes opened. She only knew that she was wearing nothing but her underwear, and she was snuggled in Elphaba's arms. And that was enough for her.

She slowly remembered the evens that had taken place what couldn't have been more than a few hours before, and found herself grinning. She also remembered that Elphaba hadn't ...well...

Galinda blushed deeply. She had just _slept_ with Elphaba for Oz sake, why couldn't she talk about such things? She sighed _I suppose I'll always be naive..._

She took a short moment to gaze on the green face that was slumbering peacefully in front of her. Elphaba's arms were still clamped firmly around her waist, and whenever Galinda tried to move Elphaba held her tightly in her sleep.

Galinda had an idea, and the lightbulb in her head went off. "I'll wake you Miss Elphaba Thropp. And you will be _thoroughly_ taken care of." The words weren't even qualified as a whisper, as Galinda didn't want Elphaba to hear her.

She brought her hand up to cup the soft green cheek, placing a soft kiss on the green lips in front of her. She saw Elphaba's eyes open, then shut quickly. "I'm not awake. Please continue." Elphaba resumed her 'sleep' as if nothing had happened, opening one eye to peek every few seconds. Galinda giggled, and kissed her with more fervor, Elphaba's hands sliding down her waist to her backside, pulling her to a more accessible level.

Galinda's hands slid to cup Elphaba's breasts, giggling into the kiss when Elphaba had to fight to keep her eyes from flying open. She rubbed softly, eliciting a soft moan from Elphaba. She ran a thumb over the pert nipple, and giggled again when Elphaba leaned so far into it that Galinda had to grab onto her shoulder with her other hand not to fall off the bed.

Elphaba pulled her back, "We need a bigger bed." Galinda knew that this was just a simple comment, but for reasons unknown, it filled her with such love and adoration that she couldn't stop herself from rolling atop Elphaba and resuming their previously abandonded kiss. Her hand worked it's way farther down this time, stroking her flat green stomach. When she reached the hem of Elphaba's underwear, she didn't hesitate to slide her hand inside, cupping Elphaba's most private area.

Elphaba pushed down on her hand, looking down at the contact, then up into her eyes. "Galinda. _Please_." And with that soft utterance of vulnerability, Galinda began stroking, even teasing a finger at Elphie's entrance every so often.

After a few minutes, Elphaba was panting heavily, letting out the occasional moan. Galinda had continued to tease her entrance, but had not yet entered her. Suddenly, Elphaba grabbed her wrist stopping all movement. Elphaba looked into her eyes, her own eyes radiating nothing but lust, "No more teasing." And Galinda slipped a finger inside, continuing her stroking with much more fervor and pressure than she had before.

Within a few moments, Elphaba was crashing over the edge. She cried out, surprising both of them. But what surprised her most of all was when Galinda didn't stop her hand. Elphaba was soon crashing a second time, trying desperately to catch a breath that just refused to come.

Just as dawn began to break over the horizon, both girls began to settle back to sleep once again. They had never been more grateful for a Saturday before in their lives. Galinda curled herself into Elphaba, instantly comfortable. "Elphie? Are you going to love me forever?" It was a silly, sleepy question, but Galinda wanted to know the answer.

"How could I not? You are everything I have ever wanted. Everything I could ever want."

Galinda knew that they had a lot of things to talk about, and that there would be a lot of troubles to work through, but those words were enough for now. Because she knew they were true.

**Author's Note**_**: Whoa, that could totally be an ending. But it's not...so ya. Just figured I should let you know in case you were worried.**_


	16. Never Got The MakeOver

1

When Galinda opened her eyes, she noticed it was light out. She also noticed that Elphaba was already awake, and smiling at her. She stretched and yawned, "Good Morning Elphie!"

Elphaba laughed, and glanced over her shoulder to the clock on the nightstand between their beds. "Morning? Galinda it's three-o-clock in the afternoon."

Galinda sat straight up in bed, looking at the clock and gasping in horror. She jumped up, and ran to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door, as she went running back and forth from her wardrobe for a few minutes anyway. "Elphie, how could you?"

Elphaba's mind was filled with panic for a brief moment, thinking Galinda regretted what had happened. "What...what do you mean?"

"Elphie. What day is today?" Galinda spoke to her as if she was 3 years old, but the fact that she wasn't angry soothed Elphaba greatly.

"Umm...Saturday?" _Where is she going with this?_

"And did we have something to _do_ this Saturday?" She cocked her head slightly, waiting for Elphaba to remember.

"I don't really remember if we–THE PARTY! Oh oz, I forgot!" Elphaba smacked herself on the head, and Galinda smirked to herself when Elphie's breasts jiggled a little.

"Of course you forgot. But now, I'm going to be late." She threw her hands up in the air in an 'I give up' gesture.

"Galinda, the party doesn't start for another five hours. How are you possibly going to be late?"

Elphaba watched as Galinda walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Elphie. I don't know if you've forgotten, but this is _**ME**_ you're talking to here!"

Elphaba laughed, and Galinda faked a scowl, eventually being overcome with laughter herself. The two girls got dressed, Galinda because she knew she needed to get started now or she would never make it too the party on time. And Elphaba only dressed right then to please Galinda. The hat placed in Galinda's wardrobe seemed to stare at both of them.

"You knew it was a prank, didn't you Elphie?"

"Not at the time. No. But I did figure it out...I think."

"You aren't going to wear it...are you?"

Elphaba took Galinda's hand a smiled. "I wasn't planning on it."

Suddenly, Galinda jumped, "Elphie! Stop smiling at me! You're going to distract me, and we're going to be late! Fiyero would be SO disappointed!"

Elphaba stopped where she was. "Fiyero?"

Galinda turned slowly, facing Elphaba, who was turned toward the window. "Elphie..."

Elphaba turned, and Galinda felt her heart break when she saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Fiyero." She nodded slightly, as if she had suspected it all along.

"Elphie! Don't say it like that! It's not like I really like him! But I couldn't just, say no! What would my friends have thought?" Galinda didn't know where these thoughts were coming from, she _hated_ those girls!

"What, I'm not important enough for you to stand up to your friends?" Elphaba was doing her best to sound angry through the tears.

"Elphie! You mean everything to me! I just, my father expects me to, what would people think Elphie?" Tears were beginning to form in Galinda's eyes as well.

"I'm sorry. Oz forbid that people think that I love you Galinda!" She put her emphasis on the words 'I love you' because she hoped it would help crack Galinda.

"Elphie. I know you love me, and I love you! But someone could say something to my father...and, I have a reputation to uphold Elphaba!" Galinda hated herself for the words flying out of her mouth.

The fact that Galinda had used her name instead of her nickname hurt Elphie more than anything the blonde was saying. She strode over to the wardwrobe, and grabbed the hideodious hat.

"Elphie, what are you doing?"

Elphaba jammed the hat on her head, "I guess we both have reputations to uphold Galinda." And with those final bitter words, she strode out of the room.

As Galinda watched the love of her life leave the room, she sank onto the bed, crying into her hands. "I never got to give you your make-over." But she knew that her tears were about much more than make-overs.

As Elphaba ran into the library, the only place she could think of to go, she sank into her favorite chair, she tried furiously to stop the tears from burning her face. "She never got to give me that damn make-over." But she knew that the pain she felt was about much more than a stupid make-over.


	17. Dancing at the OzDust

1**Author's Note:**_** I couldn't write for a while due to my birthday party, but now that's over, so with a bit of inspiration (thank you Fruit Roll Ups!) I'm back!**_

Elphaba glanced up at the clock that was placed on the wall above her chair. It was time to head down to the party.

_This should be fun..._

She walked to the OzDust alone. When she reached the door she had a sudden panic in her heart, and turned to leave. That's when she saw Galinda, and Galinda saw her. Now she couldn't leave...Galinda had already noticed her there. That's when she saw Fiyero, and her rage built up like never before.

_Let's see if Galinda will choose me a second time._

That's when everyone else saw her, and she walked slowly down those steps, eyeing Galinda the whole time.

When Galinda saw her enter the room, the look on her face told her what Elphaba was doing. It was the same sad sort of look that Elphaba had every time that Galinda had sat with her 'friends' instead of her, the look she had when Galinda 'made fun' of her. It was the sad look of rejection.

She handed her drink off to Fiyero and strode over to Elphaba. "Elphie. What are you doing?" For Elphaba seemed to be doing some very strange form of a dance, though it was one that Galinda sure didn't know.

"I'm dancing Galinda. We're at a dance. What else would I be doing? Why aren't you and Fiyero dancing?"

Galinda had heard her use that tone before. On the night that Elphaba had shown any true feeling toward her. It seemed so long ago, but it was really only about a week. "Well, Fiyero and I aren't dancing because honestly, he is a lousy date. I've been thinking about someone else the whole night." And then, amazingly, Galinda joined Elphaba in her strange excuse for a dance.

"Really? And do I know this person?" Elphaba was flirting now, and her whole tone and posture changed. Galinda smiled, and Elphie smiled back.

"Well, I don't know...do you? Tall, green and beautiful." The last bit was whispered, a private comment meant only for Elphaba's ears.

"You know, I don't think I know this person. You may have to introduce us sometime. They sound absolutely brilliant." Elphaba's eyes were gleaming, and both girls were starting to forget that they were doing a very ridiculous dance in a room full of people.

"Oh, she is. Absolutely brilliant. ESPECIALLY if she's" Galinda then leaned forward and whispered in Elphaba's ear, and a deep green blush began to creep onto the green girls's cheeks.

Elphaba's voice was softer and softer with every word she spoke, and her eyes were getting more and more radiant with lust and desire. "You know, I think that's something that's for you, and only for you. I doubt she'd show it to me."

Galinda heard the husky tone, and saw the look in Elphaba's eyes, and she knew that they weren't being too careful about who saw them. She grabbed Elphaba's arm, "You know, you might be right. It's only for me. But I want to talk to her about it, maybe she'll show you." Her voice got even quieter "Or maybe I can show you myself."

And both girls took off at a run, right out the door to the OzDust, not stopping until they reached their room, where they were immediately lip-locked.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

Back at the OzDust, Fiyero watched this heated exchange with concern, and when the two girls began whispering, he got worried. And when Galinda and that...other girl...the green one, ran off together, he was a bit put out.

"Um...Galinda? I'm guessing that's a no to the after party then?" His pitiful cry was drowned out by the flow of music, and heat of the dancing bodies around him.

"Oh, I will get that green girl..."


	18. Visitor

1**A/N:**_** Due to a back injury, I'm home today! Yay...I guess! My back hurts so bad that I could BURST but I decided to stay on the computer and bring all my fellow Gelphie lovers some joy. But I'm pretty sure that I have to start physical therapy in a couple days, and I don't know how much time that is going to take up...anyway, please enjoy!**_

In the days after the party, the girls acted normally. Well, as normal as a green girl and a preppy blonde who are in love can act. Elphaba always felt slightly uncomfortable when Galinda kissed her in public, but she never did it when a lot of people were around.

What both girls didn't know, however, was that every time Galinda felt confident enough to slip a quick kiss, someone was watching. Someone who didn't approve.

The two of them spent hours in their room, talking of their past trials. They still had walls up, they both knew that. They didn't just jump out of their personalities and into bed together. There were times when Elphaba didn't like to be touched, and times when Galinda didn't want to be talked to. But together, they slowly started breaking down the walls.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

Galinda hadn't spoken to Fiyero since the night at the OzDust, she had been to wrapped up in spending time with Elphaba. That hadn't gone unnoticed by her 'friends'.

"Galinda? What is going on with you and the green thing?" Pfannee and ShenShen cornered her after class one day.

"Her name is Elphaba." Galinda noticed a split second after she said it that it sounded too nice, then noticed a split second after she thought THAT that she didn't care. "And nothing is going on. We're friends."

The two snobby girls looked at each other, disgust evident on their faces. "Friends? With the mean green thing? EW!"

Galinda bit her tongue to keep from screaming at the girls. "Yes, friends. Now, if you don't mind, me and ELPHIE have a lunch date." And she skipped off, smiling to herself about the look on the two girls faces when she used the nickname.

Pfannee turned to ShenShen, confusion thick in her voice. "Wait...did she say lunch date?"

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

Fiyero sat in the café, watching the girl he loved chatting with the scary green thing. They were sitting closer than they needed to be. He didn't like it, but he didn't do anything to stop it. He was busy writing a letter.

He finished the letter, folded it up, and walked out of the café to mail it. As he walked past the table with Galinda and Elphaba, he waited for some form of awknowledgement, and was ignored. He fumed all the rest of the way to the post office.

"I need this mailed. Tonight."

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

It was Saturday, and Elphaba and Galinda were reaping the day's benefits. They were sitting in their room, on Galinda's bed, having a staring contest.

Elphaba blinked. Galinda jumped up and started hopping up and down. "I win! I win!"

Elphaba smiled and grabbed Galinda's hand, pulling her back onto the bed. She pulled her in for a sweet kiss, that Galinda immediately deepened. They broke away after a few moments, only to have Galinda latch onto Elphaba's neck.

A few minutes later, when Elphaba's shirt was half off and Galinda's dress was riding up with a little help from Elphaba, there was a knock at the door.

Galinda sat back and huffed, muttering. "Stupid people...bad timing..." And while Elphaba laughed and fixed her shirt, she walked over to get the door.

Galinda couldn't see who it was at first, Elphie was blocking the person. All she heard was, "Good Afternoon Elphaba. I've been hearing some things."

Galinda could see Elphaba's entire body tense, and when she spoke, her tone was cold, as it had been when she first arrived at Shiz. And when Elphaba spoke the next two words, Galinda saw every wall be rebuilt, and every bit of the Elphaba she had been uncovering over the past week just melt away.

"Hello, F-father..."


	19. Choices

1**Author's Note**_**: I've got a lot of family visiting this week, (it's my dads wedding this Saturday...) So I don't know if I'll be able to update at all. I'm trying to get this done before anyone gets here!!**_

_**Recap:**_

Galinda couldn't see who it was at first, Elphie was blocking the person. All she heard was, "Good Afternoon Elphaba. I've been hearing some things."

Galinda could see Elphaba's entire body tense, and when she spoke, her tone was cold, as it had been when she first arrived at Shiz. And when Elphaba spoke the next two words, Galinda saw every wall be rebuilt, and every bit of the Elphaba she had been uncovering over the past week just melt away.

"Hello, F-father..."

Galinda cried. She didn't know why. But the second she heard the word "father" the tears started rolling. They were silent, thankfully, but heavy. The two people at the door didn't move, and Elphaba's father began to speak. "I got a letter Elphaba. Someone has seen you and your little roommate over there acting rather innapropriately. I won't stand for it Elphaba. We're leaving. NOW."

Galinda almost screamed, but found her throat constricting, hindering her unable to speak. She heard Elphaba say something, but was so caught up in her own spinning mind that she had no idea what it was.

Elphaba's father had turned purple with anger. "What was that, green girl?" Galinda had never heard such hate in a father's voice before.

Elphaba was taking deep breaths, and her eyes were coming alive with anger. "I said: NO. I'm not leaving."

Galinda gasped, but she was ignored as the two family members faced off.

The man was yelling. "What do you mean you AREN'T leaving? You are leaving. Let's go."

Elphaba raised her hands in front of her, "I said. NO!" And she thrust her hands forward, and her father was thrown to the wall opposite her door. Everytime she pushed her hands towards him, he was knocked another few feet. She took her time, slowly tossing him onto the grounds, and out the gate. He landed in a heap, getting up as fast as he could.

His clothes were dirty, and his nose was bleeding. The way he held his ribs suggested some broken bones. Elphaba didn't care. "I'm not leaving here. You are."

Galinda came tearing around the corner just in time to hear Elphaba's father say, "You always had trouble choosing your priorities. You can't be the next Emminent Thropp if you are one of those homosexuals! You need to choose, right now! Her, or a life of luxury." He said the words menacingly, gesturing at Galinda the entire time.

Students had begun to gather around, whispering ferociously about the supposed relationship between the most popular girl in school, and the most hated. Galinda ignored them, and waited to see what Elphaba would say.

Elphaba glanced down at her feet, and when she looked up again, she was smiling. "Father, it was nice to see you. Don't bother visiting again. There really is no point."

The man turned red again, "Does this mean what I think it means?" He was practically growling at her, and several people in the crowd who had no idea what was going on were starting to wonder if he was part Animal.

Elphaba smiled at her father, "Yes. I choose her." And she walked over to where Galinda was standing, took her hand, and like it was any other day, said "Lunch, my sweet?" And they walked off together, leaving a stunned mass of students and one very upset Governor behind.


	20. You Don't Have To Do This Alone

1**Author's Note: **_**My dad's wedding was this past weekend, and I had to get acrylic nails put on, but no matter how annoying it is trying to type with these dumb things, I just need to get another chapter out!!**_

Galinda noticed when they reached the café that Elphaba was just putting on her brave face. When she looked into the brown eyes, she saw nothing but turmoil. "Elphie? Do you want to go back to our room?" Galinda was worried.

Elphaba smiled a quick, half-smile at Galinda. "No. I need to do this." Galinda didn't know what 'this' was, but she allowed Elphaba to lead her to a table.

As they sat and ordered their food, Galinda tried to ignore the slight changes in Elphaba's personality. The was her voice was void of emotion, they way she wouldn't make eye contact. But when Galinda placed her hand atop Elphaba's, and the girl tensed, and pulled her hand away, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Elphie, please. I don't know what you're doing, but it's got to stop. We need to talk about this. It's not fair to either one of us! Can we please just go back to our room?" Galinda was pleading, and desperately trying to get Elphaba to meet her eyes.

But Elphaba turned her head, avoiding Galinda's gaze. Galinda cast her eyes down, biting back tears, and stood. "Elphie. When you are ready to let me help you, please come up to our room. Just..." She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. "Just, please, try to remember that you don't have to do this alone." She placed her hand on Elphaba's shoulder, and allowed a single tear to show itself when Elphaba tensed up.

She ran up to their room, laying, not on her bed, but on Elphaba's, breathing in the green girls scent, and allowing herself to bawl.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEEGEGEGEGE

Elphaba sat, staring at the food that had just been placed in front of her. She had asked them to put Galinda's meal in a box, because she knew that the blonde would be hungry later. She would take it up to her, after she figured this out.

She was furious with herself. "_Why do I let my father affect me so much? Why do I always let him get in the way of my relationships? Why do I let him ruin my life?"_

She was furious with herself, and with her father. She was fighting that numb feeling in her heart with everything she had, and could actually feel herself pushing through it. When she overcame the numbness, she realized something immediately.

She needed Galinda.

She grabbed the box containing the food, and ran, almost knocking a few people over, heading for room 22, on the second floor. The room containing the love of her life.


	21. I Need You

**A/N: **_**Umm...I'm not going to apologize for taking way too long to post...you guys should know that I'm really bad at updating by now!**_

Elphaba ran, pushing past people, almost knocking Boq over, pushing the glaring Fiyero aside. He shouted something after her, but she was so consumed in her need to see Galinda that she didn't hear him.

When she burst into the room, she opened her mouth to start apologising immediately, but stopped herself when she saw Galinda fast asleep on her bed.

_Why is she on my bed? Oh...she's been crying._

The make-up on Galinda's face made the tear lines clearly visible, even in her sleeping state. Elphaba sighed, her heart aching knowing that she made Galinda cry. She gently sat on the edge of the bed, laying her hand atop Galinda's, carefully, so as not to wake her.

She smiled softly as Galinda's hand gripped hers tightly. She knew that even in sleep, Galinda was telling her that she loved her. She lay down gently beside her love, taking her in her arms. She kissed her on the head, and watched as she stirred. "Elphie?" Galinda's sleepy voice made Elphaba grin.

"It's me...Galinda, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that...I should have let you help...I-"

She was cut off when Galinda put her hand over her mouth and snuggled onto her chest. "S'okay Elphie."

"I need you Galinda. You're the first person I've ever needed this much." Elphaba stared at the ceiling, cherishing the feeling of Galinda snuggled up next to her.

"I know you do Elphie. And I need you. I love you." Galinda was starting to drift back to sleep, and the last words she heard before hitting dream land were, "I love you too my sweet. I love you too."

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGGEGEGE

The next morning at about 3, Galinda awoke to loud growling. She was confused as to where it was coming from, then she realized it was from her own stomach. She giggle slightly, and slowly extricated herself from Elphaba's embrace. She was just getting ready to go see if anyone was still awake when she saw the box lying on the night table next to Elphaba. She smiled, and realized that Elphaba must have brought it for her the night before. She sat down in the chair next to her sleeping love and ate, watching Elphaba sleep.

About a half-hour later, when she was out of food and beginning to get bored, she sat on the bed next to Elphaba, and began gazing at the beautiful green face before her. She leaned down and kissed the lips, waiting until Elphaba awoke and became aware of her surroundings. She had just began responding to the lips against hers when Galinda pulled away.

"You know Galinda, I could definately get used to waking up like that. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you did it every morning. And, I think I may pretend to be asleep again, so please continue."

Galinda smiled, shaking her head. "Elphie, we've got other things to do."

Elphaba tilted her head, her eyes questioning. "What?"

Galinda looked at her a moment, "We just fought. Technically. You know what you're supposed to do after a fight?"

Elphaba had no idea. "Umm...no?"

Galinda's eyes gleamed, "Make-up sex." And she jumped on Elphaba, pushing them both back onto the bed.

**A/N:**_** This Saturday on MTV, Legally Blonde: The Musical! It's got some amazing songs, and I recommend it highly!!! Laura Bell Bundy and Annaleigh Ashford are some of my new favorite people...and Annaleigh is the new broadway Galinda now that Kendra Kassebaum is gone! (moment of silence for the departure of Julia Murney and Kendra Kassebaum. They will be missed DEARLY!!!)**_


	22. Make Up Sex

1**Author's Note: **_**Ya...I'm fired for being a bad poster...but I'm trying to drop my other story, so that would make this one easier! Yaaaaay!**_

Elphaba laughed as she was pushed onto the bed by her blonde girlfriend. "Make-up sex? Have you been in this situation many times before?" She pretended to give Galinda a stern look, but ended up laughing.

Galinda sat up, her knees straddling Elphaba's waist. Her face indicated that she was lost in thought. "Well...no. But my father had these books in his library that were very...umm...detailed." Galinda blushed a little bit, and Elphaba laughed aloud. "So, Galinda my love, what did these books say that the make-up sex consisted of?" She tried to maintain a straight face, but her grin was peeking through.

Galinda sat back, pretending to be lost in thought. "Well, I know that there were a lot less clothes." She gestured to the dresses that both girls wore.

Elphaba nodded. "Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" And they spent the next few minutes engaged in sweet kisses, slowly removing clothing one article at a time. When they were finished, Galinda was sitting beside Elphaba instead of on top of her, and Elphaba was lying on her side, no longer staring at Galinda's face, but her breasts.

"So, oh intelligent dirty book reader, what else did the book say we had to do?" Elphaba smiled when Galinda blushed again. She placed a green hand on her bare knee and began running it up and down her thigh, turning it in towards her body when she hit the top of her leg. She continued this motion tantalizingly slowly. "Galinda? What else did the book say?"

Galinda's eyes had gone unfocused, and she was staring at Elphaba's hand as if she really wasn't seeing it. "What? Oh! Umm...they said to do that." She gestured at Elphaba's hand and her eyes fluttered closed when Elphaba crept closer the inside of her thighs and stopped going back to her knee.

"Elphiiee..." Galinda had a slight whimper to her voice. Elphaba looked to Galinda, her eyes bearing a mischievous glint. "Yes my love?" Elphaba did her best to sound innocent.

"Elphie. Please..." Galinda was slumped against the headboard, Elphaba's hand tracing unidentifiable patterns very close to the heat in the middle of her thighs. Elphaba shifted her hand slightly closer, yet not quite touching. "Tell me what you want Galinda." Elphaba didn't know why, but she was really enjoying Galinda wanting her. She felt in control, and she knew that Galinda liked it too.

"Oh, Elphie! Fuck me!" Galinda launched her hips forward, meeting Elphaba's hand. Elphaba's eyes flew open when she heard the curse word, and she forgot to move her hand for a moment until she felt Galinda rocking against her, whimpering. She began moving her hand, rocking against her girlfriends body. She was so turned on that she didn't know what to do with herself, so she leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Galinda's lower stomach. Suddenly, Galinda cried out, and slumped against Elphaba.

The green girls eyes flew open wide. "That was..." Galinda interupted. "Powerful." Elphaba laughed. "Well, I was going to say fast...but, powerful works too."

Galinda was laying on her shoulder, and Elphaba shifted so that they were both lying down on the bed. Galinda spoke up. "Elphie, I don't know what that was, but it wasn't like the first time. It was...so much bigger than that. That kiss...when you kissed me so low...my whole body sort of, exploded." She was still breathing deeply, and she curled into Elphaba's body and started to drift off.

Elphaba was breathing deeply as well, but just from the power of watching Galinda come. "I know what you mean. I wish we had someone we could talk to about it..." Galinda looked up at her with sleepy eyes. "Well, one of my nanny's when I was little was very accepting...maybe we could write her a letter?"

Elphaba smiled. "That's a brilliant idea. We'll do it tomorrow. Go to sleep. I love you." Galinda sighed and smiled, "I love you too Elphie." And she drifted off, leaving Elphaba awake and very, very confused as to what exactly had just happened.


	23. The Purest Form of Love

Galinda came running into the room about a week letter, waving a piece of paper in her hand. "Elphie! My nanny wrote back!" Elphaba's face drained. Although Galinda told her that her nanny wouldn't be upset, she had still worried about what she would say.

Galinda cleared her throat dramatically, and read aloud:

_My Dear Galinda,_

_I am glad to hear that your time at Shiz is going well. All of us here at home are very proud of you. _

_To your question, I say that the reaction you and your, shall we say, friend, had were due to pure love my dear. There is no need to worry about anything...for this means you two are entering the deepest form of love, and that is not ever a bad thing._

_We love you, dear Galinda, and we all hope you continue to do well._

_Love, _

_Nanny Freshcane_

Galinda looked up to Elphaba, eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "Oh Elphie!" Elphaba was confused. "What, what is it?"

They were both knocked backward when Galinda leapt onto Elphaba, and they landed onto Elphaba's bed. "Elphie...the purest form of love! How...romantic!"

And as they lay there, together, Galinda playing with Elphaba's fingers and giggling softly, Elphaba knew that it was indeed, the purest form of love.

**A/N:**_** Oh my gosh! I'm horrible! I officially fire myself. That's it. Done. And, that is the end of the story! I'm sorry that I didn't give you more warning...but, there it is. It's incredibly short, but hopefully still a nice end!**_


End file.
